


wolves of london

by words_unravel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, Shapeshifting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>At the tail-end of the road trip where they're supposed to fix a broken relationship, a blown tire brings Louis and Harry to a small roadside restuarant and in addition, the young man named Liam who works there. They pass a night, courtesy of a space on his floor before heading back to London the next day. </i> </p><p>
  <i>At home, neither Harry nor Louis can seem to shake thoughts of Liam. Eventually, Louis' mate Zayn drags him back to the restaurant, intent on getting to the bottom of things. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everything changes however, the minute they step through the door and Liam's head snaps up, eyes going gold. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or-- </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Werewolves exist, but that's not the most important part about a story of falling in love and finding a home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolves of london

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1D Summer Bang. 
> 
> Although there will be another part, this could be read on its own (if you really like open-ended fic lol.) I am currently working on the second part and hope to have it up in a week or so. 
> 
> A round of applause for those that gave this a look over: lucdarling, loverave, and cloudlessclimes. Any remaining mistakes from here in are mine and mine alone. Please don't hesitate to point them out! 
> 
> One last note, I started writing this aaaaaages ago and you will more than likely be able to tell. Hopefully, you'll still give it a chance - enjoy!

* * *

"'m hungry," Harry mumbles. 

Louis thinks about the small restaurant they'd passed a mile or so back and says, voice fond, "Of course you are, Harry." 

When he glances over to the passenger seat, he can see the outline of Harry's face in the shadows. The lights of the dashboard reach far enough that Louis can see that his eyes are still closed. He's curled himself up on the seat, and even after two years, Louis's still not quite sure how someone who's made of nothing but long legs and arms can inhabit such a small space when he wants. 

There's a small _pop_ sound and the wheel jerks in Louis's hands. With a few muttered curses, Louis manages to get the car pulled off the side of the road. A puncture is all they need right now. 

Flicking the ignition off, Louis says a succinct, "Shit." In the sudden silence of the car, the word is loud. 

"All right, Lou?" 

Louis glances over once he's peeled his fingers off the steering wheel. Harry's unwound himself, sitting up straight and looking at Louis. With a jerk of his head, Louis answers, "Yeah. Yeah, just﹘"

There's the quick slide of a hand curling around the back of his neck, squeezing just the tiniest bit. Harry's hands are warm against his skin. That's Zayn's move though, the hand on the neck, and for a moment Louis wishes he were here. Him and Niall both; this situation would suck less if they were. 

But that's the whole point, Louis thinks, shifting until Harry's hand falls away. _Get your shit together._ Zayn's voice echoes through Louis's head, along with the memory of him slouched against Louis’ bedroom door three days ago. _Fix this._

Louis snorts.

"Louis﹘"

"Right then," he interrupts. Harry sighs next to him, but Louis ignores it. "I'm fairly certain we don't have a torch," he doesn't recall seeing one when they'd tossed their backpacks in the boot, "and I'm not really keen on changing a tire in the dark so I figure we grab our bags and head back to that chippy we passed."

"There was a chippy?" There's a happy lilt to Harry's question and Louis remembers his mumbled declaration from before. 

"Trust you to focus on the most important thing here, Harry," Louis responds. He manages to flash Harry a quick smile. It feels forced, but he can see the white flash of teeth as Harry smiles back. "C'mon then."

The interior light comes on when he pushes the door open, but Louis doesn't look over again before he gets out. 

~

The place is completely empty when they step inside, their arrival is announced by the bell above the door. Halfway to the bar, a young man steps out from the back. 

Louis stumbles the slightest bit. Harry's following too closely, like always, and runs into him. "Whu﹘," Harry grumbles, "...oh."

It's really not fair that with all the troubles he and Harry are currently having, that the world would put something like this, this - cook, looks like, from the messy white vest and apron wrapped around his waist - in front of them. 

The guy wipes his hands down the front of his apron, and the play of the muscles in his biceps at the simple movement are kind of fascinating. Harry must think so as well, if the little huff of hot air exhaled on the back of Louis's neck is any indication. 

"May I help you?"

Louis jerks at the sudden sound. It's like the car again, overly loud in the silence. He doesn't answer immediately and Harry nudges him forward, then brushes past him to slide onto a barstool. "Is the grill still open?" Harry's voice is still raspy from sleep and all the not-talking they did on the walk here. Louis finally takes a seat next to him, watching as the cook's eyes flicker towards him and then back to Harry.

He nods. "I can't do anything fancy, but the burgers are decent." From the corner of his eye, he can see Harry's nose scrunch up. The cook adds, "Or eggs. If you'd rather have some breakfast fare." 

"Now that sounds fabulous﹘" Louis can practically hear the frown in Harry's voice. "I can't just call you cook, can I? 's a bit plebian, I think." Harry waits expectantly and Louis watches as a frown appears between the cook's eyebrows. He looks a bit lost.

"What's your name, love?" Louis says quietly. That earns him a glance. "Ignore Harry here," he adds, "he's been hanging around with our friend Zayn too much. Swallowed a dictionary just last week." He smiles, feels it widen naturally when the cook's face clears and the corner of his mouth tilts up. 

"Oh, it's. Um, Liam." He passes his hands over his apron again, any hint of amusement suddenly gone, and he takes a step back toward the kitchen. It's painfully obvious he wants to be anywhere but there. "So, eggs for both of you?" He glances between the two of them, a hand on the door frame. 

Louis doesn't feel like eggs, a burger sounds much better, but he finds himself nodding in agreement anyway and the cook ﹘ _Liam_ ﹘ turns to go. 

"Liam?" 

Louis can see the way he startles a little at the sound of his name, the cautious way he turns around at Harry's voice. As Louis watches, Liam swallows once before answering with a quiet, "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have any fruit?"

Liam's shoulders lower and he shakes his head, "The produce truck doesn't arrive until the morning, sorry."

"No trouble," Harry says. "Just thought I'd ask." Liam nods, looking even more apologetic and turns to finally go back to the kitchen. 

They can hear sounds from the back and then the sound of a radio, music a low hum. Louis and Harry just sit there, quiet and not looking at each other. Louis knows he should say something. He knows he should take the lead, he's the older one, but he can't bring himself to speak. 

Zayn is going to be _so_ disappointed in him. 

~

So Louis keeps his mouth shut, fingers tapping against the cool marble of the countertop. It's solid, real, and Louis takes a moment to look around. 

The place isn't very big, but it's well-kept. There are signs of aging and wear, but the floors are clean. The tops of the counters and the appliances, too. Framed pictures line the walls, some old and some new. Louis's contemplating getting up and wandering around when Liam shuffles back through the door from the kitchen. When he turns to look, Liam's sliding a bowl down in front of Harry; it's filled with chunks of apple and cantaloupe. There are two glasses of water in his other hand. Louis doesn't pay attention to the wide stretch of his fingers, the way he easily holds them. 

"I, uh, found this in the back," Liam stammers out. "I'm not sure if it's what you wanted, but﹘"

"It's perfect," Harry says. Louis can hear the smile in his voice and when Louis glances over, it's there on his face. Harry looks delighted, dimple in full force as he thanks Liam. It's too familiar of a look and Louis finds himself watching Liam instead. 

He looks like he's been hit by a lorry. Louis can sympathize. 

A second later, Liam's gone again. He'd fumbled the glasses of water in front of each of them, mumbled something about checking on their food and disappeared. The radio volume increases the tiniest bit and Louis recognizes the sound of a current pop song. Beside him, Louis can hear the sound of Harry slowly working his way through his bowl of fruit. 

He still doesn't start the conversation and they sit there, waiting. 

~ 

"That," Harry sighs, wiping at the corner of his mouth with a napkin, "was really, really excellent, Liam." Liam, in the process of refilling their glasses, startles the tiniest bit. 

It's happened each time, Louis's noticed. Every time one of them says Liam's name. He's sure Harry's noticed as well, as he'd said it at every opportunity in the time they've been there. Louis can't help but be curious. Liam's replied with the barest of responses every time. He keeps his head down, chin close to his chest, but Louis notices the way he can't help watching Harry. Yet another thing that Louis can understand. 

Louis's brought out of his head by Harry's, "Don't you think so, Lou?"

He hums an affirmation. "Better than my Nan's, I reckon." He grins at Liam, can't help laughing a bit when a blush darkens Liam's cheeks. Maybe he can understand Harry's fascination as well. Liam reaches out to take their plates and the muscles shift in his shoulders. Beside him, Louis can hear Harry's murmur of appreciation. 

Louis's reluctant to go for some reason, but it's getting awkward. He and Harry still haven't said more than three sentences to each other since they came in. He's caught Liam glancing between the two of them more than once, so it must be noticeable. 

Eventually, Louis pulls out his wallet and drops a twenty pound note on the counter. Liam tries to give him change, but Louis waves it away. Instead he asks if Liam's got a torch they could borrow, explaining the puncture and how they need to change it to continue back home. 

"But it's a new moon," Liam frowns. They stare blankly at him and he adds, "It'll be really dark, no moonlight," like that makes it any clearer. The line between his eyes deepens. 

"It's got to be done," Louis shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. Liam opens his mouth, but closes it again, words unsaid. He grabs a torch from the back and hands it over reluctantly. Louis reaches out to take it, their fingertips brushing. He can feel Harry staring at him. 

"Thanks," Louis says, the word catching a bit. He clears his throat, adding, "We'll bring it back," but Liam shakes his head.

"S'not a big deal. Keep it." 

Louis wants to argue. Wants a reason to come back, he realizes. Harry settles a hand at his elbow just then and Louis jerks, realizing that's one of the few times Harry's touched him voluntarily since they started this trip. Louis's protest is left unspoken. 

They tell Liam thanks again and he still looks unhappy, even as they walk out the door. 

They've barely gone fifty yards from the building when the tinkle of the bell over the door carries across the air. 

"Wait!" Liam hollers. "Wait," he says again, jogging toward them. Louis can feel Harry next to him, the quick warmth that means he's close. Liam reaches them, mouth open to say something. He doesn't though, he only looks a little confused. As if _he's_ not even sure what he's doing. Louis has the strangest urge to hug him. 

He shakes it off. "Liam?" 

That earns him a look; they're far enough away from the building that most of Liam's face is in shadows. Louis knows his is probably as well. "Everything all right?" Harry adds, beside him. 

"You should wait," Liam finally gets out. "Wait until the morning. It's too dark to do it proper." Louis lifts the torch in his hand. "Even with that," Liam adds. "Please," when Louis opens his mouth to protest. 

"Okay," Harry agrees, surprisingly easy to convince. "Alright, Li." 

Liam's not the only one that startles at the familiarity of a nickname. Louis turns his head the slightest bit, catches Harry's profile in the corner of his eye. "We'll wait. I'm a bit knackered anyway," Harry drawls. There's a hand at Louis's elbow again, drawing him away. He can practically feel Liam's frown. 

"What﹘ Where are you going?" Louis wants to know the answer to that question too. 

"S'not the first time I've slept in a car, Liam." There's amusement in Harry's voice and suddenly Louis can see where this is going. "And you're about to close, according to the sign on the door." Louis hadn't even noticed it. 

They've taken two more steps, Louis's almost turned away from Liam, when he says, "Wait," again. Liam ducks his head, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. It's too dark to really see the expression on his face, but Louis can picture it. He can picture the way Liam is likely digging his teeth into his bottom lip. He'd done it more than once inside. 

There's a thought, floating in the back of Louis's head, that he'd like to use his own teeth there. Or Harry's. 

"If you don't mind sleeping on the floor, I can﹘" Liam stumbles over the words, then pushes them out with more force than is probably warranted. "I have some blankets and things, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor." Louis can feel the hand on his elbow tighten. Funny, he hadn't even noticed that Harry still had a hold on him. Still, it's what Harry wanted, what he was aiming for all along, Louis realizes. 

"If you're sure," Harry murmurs. Liam nods again, firmly this time. There's still a pause, just a moment, before he turns and begins walking back toward the building. Harry follows immediately and this time Louis notices when his fingers drop away. 

Liam glances over his shoulder once, the outdoor light flashing off his eyes for a split second. Louis's fairly certain Liam's looking at him. He makes his feet move to follow. 

There's a set of iron steps along the side of the building that Louis hadn't noticed on their initial arrival. They're poorly lit and both Louis and Harry stumble at least once on the way up. "I have to finish up downstairs," Liam tells them, striding up the last few steps, "but I'll get the blankets so you can settle in." 

Liam's slipping the door open when Louis can't help but tease, "Aren't you worried we'll have a poke round? I'm a bit nosey, to be honest. Might not be able to help myself." 

He can feel Harry huff next to him, but Louis can't help it. Liam's been so shy and quiet, obviously not wanting them around but kind enough to offer them a place to stay. Louis's intrigued. It doesn't hurt that Liam's fit as well. And even Harry can't call him on that, seeing that he's the one that finagled them into this position. 

Reaching inside, Liam flicks on the light and laughs, a short, husky sound that startles Louis. Next to him, Harry jerks a bit in response. They both watch as the corner of Liam's mouth curls up. "Trust me, there's not much to go through," he tells them, pressing the door open wider. 

It's true. 

The flat is sparsely decorated, a lone armchair and a coffee table in the living room. As they move further into the room, Louis catches sight of the kitchen off to the side. It looks just as sad with its rickety table and two chairs. 

"Sorry there's no sofa to offer one of you." 

Louis opens his mouth to respond, but Harry gets there first. He's got his hand on Liam's elbow – Louis can feel the ghost of that touch on his own skin from earlier – tells him in a quiet voice, "We're just very thankful you've let us stay, Li."

The nickname throws Liam again, and Louis watches the way his throat moves as he swallows. Fascinated by the light blush on Liam's cheeks as he fumbles over his words, "Oh, that's. Of course, it's﹘it's the polite thing to do, isn't it?"

He doesn't wait for an answer though, moving across the room and through a door on the other side. Louis catches a glimpse of rumpled bed sheets before the door cuts off his view. A moment later, Liam comes back through the door, arms full of blankets and two pillows. Louis can feel his eyebrows rising as Harry moves forward to take them. 

"Are you sure we've not taken all your linens then?" Louis asks. 

It gets him a shrug, another blush as Liam shakes his head. "No, no. I usually only really need them in the winter. It can get a bit cold then," Liam adds. 

Louis nods. "Winter is cruel that way, with all the cold." He's being kind of a dick, he knows, but Liam's fucking cute when he's blushing. 

Harry throws a pillow at him, giving him a look. To Liam, he says, "S'my favorite thing about winter, you know. The cold." He smiles, shaking out one of the blankets. "And the snow. I do love some snow."

Liam's face lights up at that and Louis is fascinated by the change. He can only watch as Liam smiles at Harry. "Snow is wonderful! The way it crunches underfoot and the smell, so sharp and crisp." He pauses, catching Louis’ startled stare, then trails off with, "Winter is, um, one of my favorite times of the year."

The delighted look on Harry's face falls at Liam’s sudden discomfort, and Louis feels almost as disappointed in that as he does when Liam tucks his head down and tells them, "I'm going to head back down, finish up and then I'll be back. It'll be a while so just, um, flip off the light when you're ready."

Louis has to make himself not reach out, not touch, when Liam slides by him to the door. Instead, he blurts, "Don't you need a light? We should leave the one in the kitchen on at least, yeah?"

"It's burnt out," Liam shakes his head. "I can see pretty good in the dark, don't worry." 

Before Louis can protest, he's gone. The door barely makes a sound when it closes and Louis finds himself staring at it, a bit bewildered. He glances over at Harry, who's managed to get two nice little pallets laid out. He finally glances up at Louis.

"Well he's a bit of a strange one, isn't he?"

~ 

In the dark ﹘ and it's really, _really_ dark in the flat ﹘ Louis can hear a number of things. There's the rattling hum of the fridge in the kitchen, the random sounds of nature and rumble of the restaurant's machinery that filter in from the window that's budged up a few inches across the room. But mostly, Louis can hear Harry breathing. Can feel it even, crossing the divide that, while only a foot or so away, feels like miles to him. 

_Talk to him!_ , the Zayn in his head yells. _Just tell him you fucked up and you're sorry! How fucking hard is that?_

Pretty damn hard apparently, Louis thinks. He rolls over and continues to listen as Harry's breath evens out, as he falls asleep. 

_Coward_ , Zayn says in his head. Louis doesn't disagree.

Louis's almost asleep when Liam slips back into the flat, barely a sound as he makes his way across the room. There's a slight pause when he passes Louis, and a sigh that's almost wistful. Louis wants to know what it is that made Liam sound that way, but before he can say anything though, Liam moves away. After a moment, there's the sound of a bedroom door closing. Louis finally slips under the weight of sleep then, unable to fight it any longer.

~

Louis wakes, too warm, and to the sound of someone singing. It's the soft gasp, the quiet, " _Oh_ ," that actually makes him open his eyes though. 

When he does it's to find Liam standing there, eyes wide, like he'd forgotten that they were here. As Louis watches, Liam's gaze shifts from Louis, to behind him and then back. There's a strange look on his face; it only lasts a split second and then it's gone. Louis thinks about that sigh, the one from last night that he's not quite sure was real or not. 

It's only when Liam whispers, "Sorry, sorry. You should go back to sleep. It's early yet," that Louis realizes exactly why he's overly warm. 

Some time during the night Harry'd moved into Louis, curled around him in a way that makes Louis ache at the familiarity of it. Almost two months, he realizes. Two months since they've been this close. A part of Louis wants to close his eyes and do what Liam says, wants to go back to sleep and revel in the moment. 

Almost like Harry knows what Louis's thinking, he snuffles, rolling over and dragging most of Louis's blanket with him. It makes Louis snort quietly. Harry's always been the worst about stealing covers. It makes him smile before he can stop himself.

When he looks up again, it's to find Liam watching him. The look on his face is simple, so open for a moment that Louis wants to bury his face, to hide from it. People aren't supposed to show themselves so blatantly to the world, to strangers they've barely met. Louis wants to shout at Liam.

The wistful sigh from last night plays through his head again; he's sure now it wasn't something he dreamed up. 

This whole thing is ridiculous. _He's_ being ridiculous. 

Louis makes himself get up, shoves all of his remaining bedding on top of Harry. Let him swelter then, serves him right. The next time he looks at Liam, there's no expression no his face. 

Good, Louis thinks. Just his head playing tricks on him, the situation with Harry is making him crazy. 

~

Louis follows Liam down the stairs to the restaurant. The world is coated in the soft grey of that time right before the sun breaks over the horizon. It's cool, but not cold, as Liam unlocks the door. He holds it open and Louis steps past, making his way to the seat he'd taken last night. 

Liam makes his way behind the counter and then back to the kitchen. Louis can hear the click of the gas stove lighting, catches glimpses as Liam moves back and forth. After a few minutes, Liam comes back up front. He busies himself, filling up the coffee machines and flipping them on. 

"Tea?" he asks over his shoulder. "We've only got bags, but it's decent stuff." Louis hums a yes, and watches Liam's hands as he flips two cups over; filling them up with hot water before setting them on saucers. He slides one over to Louis, along with a teabag and a tiny creamer of milk. Louis refuses the sugar and can't help the look of horror on his face as Liam proceeds to pour half of the container into his teacup.

Liam glances up, cheeks flushing as he catches sight of Louis's face. 

"I like sweet things," Liam mumbles. Louis doesn't find it endearing, he doesn't.

"That's disgusting, mate," he can't help responding. "An affront to tea everywhere. Seriously, go stand over there."

It makes Liam laugh, cheeks high and eyes nearly shut. It's such a difference, this easy joy, here with the first rays of sunlight streaming through the windows, than the somber boy he'd met last night under the harsh strain of fluorescent lighting. 

It makes Louis's breath catch. 

Fortunately, Liam doesn't notice. Instead, he asks Louis, "Hungry?" Then without waiting, he turns to make his way back into the kitchen. It's not long before there's the sizzle of something on the grill. Louis isn't paying attention, still trying to push that picture of Liam's laughter out of his head. He's got enough problems without creating more. 

"Are you the only one who works here?" he half-shouts instead. There's no answer. Louis adds, louder, "You're the only one I've seen. And you can't have got more than four, maybe five hours of sleep last night, right?"

"Just a second," is what he finally gets back. With a huff, Louis sits back down on his stool. He hadn't even realized he's popped up on it, leaning forward over the counter. After about ten minutes, Liam comes back out, plate in hand. 

It's a replay of last night's food. Liam gives him an apologetic shoulder shrug. "Grease is still heating up, or I'd have made you a burger and some chips." That makes Louis raise an eyebrow. Liam just says, "It seemed like you wanted to order something different last night, is all." Louis wants to ask if his face was that easy to read last night, but decides he doesn't really want to know the answer. 

Instead, Louis reaches for his fork and digs in. After a moment, he asks Liam about being the only employee again. It's a safer subject after all. 

Liam shake his head, takes a drink of his disgusting tea and tells Louis, "Paul, he’s the owner, his wife's just had a baby. Told him I could handle opening and close. He needs to stay home with his family." A look passes over his face then, a strange mix of fierceness and sadness that makes Louis's stomach twist. It doesn't belong on Liam's face, that look. It's gone before Louis can say anything though, and Liam's saying that the regular day cook and staff will be here soon. "I just need to get everything started up for them. Then I'll pick up later this afternoon."

"So you're out here by yourself then?" Louis asks. It earns him another shrug. "That must get lonely though, doesn't it?"

Liam presses his lips together, then takes a sip of his tea. It's gone cold by now though ﹘ Louis knows, his own has as well ﹘ and he grimaces, setting it back down. "I don't mind being by myself," he tells Louis. His voice is quiet, firm. Louis can't help pushing. 

"Really?" Tilting his head, Louis adds, "How many people came through that door before we did?"

"Enough to keep me busy," is what he gets back. "And before nine, I've got Sarah and Barb taking orders and Jimmy bussing and washing dishes. It's not like I'm really alone."

Louis knows, somehow, that Liam probably barely speaks to these people, these names. It must show on his face because a muscle twitches in Liam's jaw and he glances away. 

"And being with someone is so much better then?" Liam questions. He's not raised his voice, but Louis can tell he's irritated. Satisfaction curls through him. It dissipates a second later when Liam meets his eyes, says, "You've got Harry and you don't seem very happy." He waves a hand around, "This is the most relaxed you've been since walking through the door last night. Is that better than what I'm doing here?"

"I'm not hiding myself away though," Louis shoots back. Liam huffs out a disbelieving sound. 

"Aren't you?"

The words hit Louis straight in the chest. He opens his mouth to snap back, words like razors on the tip of his tongue. Only they don't fall. He ends up staring instead, watching Liam as he blinks back at Louis. The tension of seconds before shifts, then falls away as Liam ducks his head, digging teeth into his bottom lip in an already familiar gesture. 

"You just both seem sad," Liam finally says. His voice is quiet now, hesitant. "There's a space between the two of you that doesn't seem right." 

Louis swallows hard. He wonders at how Liam can see that so easily, if it's really that obvious to anyone that's not Zayn or Niall. 

"Right, well," he manages. "That's not the same, but you do have a point." Liam looks at him. "It's not really my business, is it?" Louis offers a small smile, but Liam just watches him. 

After that, Louis does his best to keep the conversation safe, inane small talk, but Liam's drawn back into himself, like he knows he's stepped too far. Louis finds that he doesn't really like it, this Liam. The one that's not talking, not pushing back. He's just not sure what to do now, what he should say to bring the other one back though.

When Harry stumbles through the door, they both grab at the interruption like a lifeline. 

~

Just as Liam said, it’s not long before the morning crew come through the door. They offer Liam quiet _hellos_ , shuffling past him to begin their own morning duties. Louis watches as Liam avoids his gaze, then watches Harry pull his eyebrows together as he takes in the scene as well. 

The air is still cool when the three of them set out for the car, cool enough that Harry’s shivering a bit before they’re even halfway there. Louis rolls his eyes, used to it, but Liam shrugs off the light coat he’s wearing. 

“Here,” he offers. Insisting when Harry waves it off, “Please.”

Harry’s highly susceptible it appears, to Liam’s earnest brown eyes. Shrugging the coat over his hoodie, Harry grins and thanks him. His, “You’re a good lad,” earning Harry a ducked chin and the beginnings of a slight blush. 

He wants to roll his eyes again, wants to say something about _nice, young men_ and how they finish last, or some such tripe, but Liam glances over at him just then and the words die before they reach his lips. There’s just _something_ about Liam and it’s beginning to irk Louis quite a bit. 

Well, it irks him right up until they finally reach the car and he tells them to open the boot, then promptly begins shifting things aside to get to the spare. Before they can get two words out, Liam’s got a knee on the ground, spinning the tire iron around and jacking the car up off the ground. 

“Do you need any help?” Harry asks, voice rougher than usual. It startles Louis, and he manages to tear his eyes from the play of muscles in Liam’s arms to glance over his shoulder. The dazed look he finds on Harry’s face almost makes him laugh. At least until Harry’s gaze shifts to him, moving from dazed to heated and Louis’ breath catches. He remembers being the focus of Harry’s attention all too well. He’d screwed that up though. There’s the faint echo of Zayn’s voice in his head, telling him to _fix it_ , but Louis ignores it.

It’s Liam, clearing his throat, that makes Louis break the look. He turns his attention back to Liam, arching a brow at the careful curiosity he can see on Liam’s face. Flushing, Liam returns his attention to the tire iron in his hands.

Harry’s query for help goes unanswered. 

~

Louis has never met a silence he can’t break and it’s not long before he’s rambling. He’s more than certain Liam wouldn’t answer any direct questions about himself, so Louis talks. He talks about London, it’s hustle and bustle. He talks about his love for a good cuppa, preferably Yorkshire and how coffee, his mate Zayn’s preference, is substandard in comparison. 

“At least it’s not that butter coffee shit though. Don’t know how you drink that stuff, Harry.” There’s no response, which is surprising. Louis glances behind him to where Harry last stood. He’s not there.

Straightening up, Louis can feel mild panic creeping up on him. “Harry?”

“He’s about twenty feet into the trees over there,” Liam says quietly. When Louis glances at him, he points it out. “He’s fine,” then,”not sure if his boots will be the same though.” 

Before Louis can ask what that means, Harry comes stumbling out of the treeline, a disgusted look on his face. “I think I stepped in deer shit.”

Louis cackles, unable to help himself, and Harry pouts at him. “S’not funny, Lou. These are my favorite boots.”

“Then you’ll best not wear them to traipse around in the forest again, will you?” Louis grins. Harry just huffs at him and it’s the first normal interaction they’ve had in ages. The realization makes Louis’ grin slip a little. Harry must notice though, his own smile sliding into something a bit more sad, more wistful. He turns his face away from Louis, glancing back out at the road. 

“Fox scat,” Liam says quietly, drawing Louis’ attention away from Harry’s profile. 

“What?” 

“It’s fox droppings, not deer,” Liam tells him, and Louis frowns. 

“You can tell that from here?” Louis raises another eyebrow, skeptical. 

Liam shrugs, tightening the last of the bolts securing the new tire in place. “Different scent and it’s lighter in color,” he tells Louis, standing up. Louis is distracted for a moment as Liam arches his back, stretching out his muscles. 

Then, “Right.” 

“Louis﹘” Harry’s voice holds a quiet warning, but Louis’ not really listening. 

“Right,” he repeats. “You’re an expert in animal shit then?”

“N-No,” Liam stutters, brows coming together. “The deer tend to stay further back in the trees? And there’s a fox family that runs along these parts of the forest?”

Louis’ eyebrows go up. 

“Living in the wilds of London turned you into Grizzly Adams then?” Louis asks. It’s like he can’t shut up. “Can you catch fish with your bare hands? Build a shelter out of tree branches?”

A muscle twitches in Liam’s jaw, the sunlight flashing Liam’s eyes gold for a moment before he ducks his head. Satisfaction flashes fiercely through Louis; he’s managed to get something out of Liam besides silence and sincerity. He expects it to feel better than it does. 

Instead of responding, or punching Louis in the face like he most likely deserves, Liam quietly places the jack and tire iron back in the boot and shuts it. 

“You should be good now,” he says quietly, still keeping his head down. 

“Thank you, Liam,” Harry says quietly. Liam nods at that, then another in Louis’ direction before he begins to walk back toward the restaurant. 

A part of Louis wants to let him, if Liam’s silly enough to think they’ll let him after everything he’s done, despite Louis’ terribleness. The other part, the one that’s with the look Harry gives him, knows he won’t let him. 

“Ugh,” Louis groans, turning around and quickly catching up to Liam. He snags Liam’s wrist. “Seriously﹘”

“ _What?_ ”, Liam practically growls, turning to face Louis and snatching his arm back. 

Louis throws his hands up, half-shouting, “I’m an arse, okay?” Scrubbing at the back of his neck, he adds, voice softer, “Don’t listen to half of what comes out of my mouth, I swear. Also, if you think we’re not going to give you a ride back, you’re just stu﹘” Liam’s face closes off again. 

“Silly,” Louis amends. “You’re just being silly.”

“Very silly, indeed,” Harry murmurs from behind Louis, settling his chin on Louis’ shoulder. It’s a familiar move, too long since the last time that Louis has to fight not to twitch. “Come back to the car,” Harry encourages. “Let us take you home.”

Something slides behind Liam’s eyes at Harry’s words. Louis would almost think it’s still anger, but it’s worse. Almost﹘

 _Sadness_ , Louis realizes all of a sudden. 

Liam blinks and the look is gone. He nods, looking over Louis’ shoulder at Harry, and offers up a small smile after a moment at whatever he sees there. It could be anything, Louis knows; Harry’s a charismatic bastard when he wants to be. 

The ride back is mostly quiet. The radio is on low, and Louis catches Liam tapping his fingers along to the beat more than once. He’s not sure why that surprising him, but he finds his own shoulders relaxing again. There’s a warm press of fingers to the back of his neck and Louis glances into the rearview mirror to find Harry watching him. Louis scowls, one of the fake ones he used to tease Harry with relentlessly at the beginning, and Harry grins. 

It’s wide and bright and Louis’ chest aches at the sight of it. He turns his attention back to the road and doesn’t glance back again. 

~

Louis takes a long drag off his cigarette and tips his head back, exhaling. Next to him, Harry’s warm, slumped nearly sideways as they wait for Liam to reemerge from inside. 

“S’terrible habit,” Harry murmurs. He doesn’t pull back though. 

_So’s loving you,_ Louis wants to snap, despite the fact that it’s a total lie. His mouth stays shut though, and when he exhales next, he makes sure to do it completely away from Harry. Unsurprisingly, Louis’ still easy for him. 

The door to the chippy opens, sunlight flashing off the glass. Louis doesn’t move and Harry just sighs. He’s got his head resting on Louis’ shoulder now. 

“Terrible habit, that,” Liam says as he walks up. Louis exhales without turning his head this time, watching as Liam grimaces. It’s a perverse sort of satisfaction that rolls through him. At least until Harry murmurs his name, a little chiding and somehow a lot disappointed. Louis forces himself not to do it again. 

Instead, he drops it, grinding it under his heel. He pushes off the car finally, Harry making a disgruntled noise but standing up straight as well. Liam is still watching Louis, even when Harry asks, “How much do we owe you?”

Confusion pulls Liam’s eyebrows together and god, Louis just wants to poke him there. Press and press and demand what’s going on up there in his head. It’s very disconcerting, the way Liam is making Louis feel. He thought he’d grown out of all this bullshit behavior already. Keeping his hands to himself, Louis says quietly, “For the food.” He indicates the takeaway boxes in Liam’s hands. “Harry wants to know how much we owe you for that.”

Liam’s already shaking his head before Louis is finished. “It’s just a few sandwiches. There’s a couple pieces of the strawberry pie too.”

“Well, we can’t take that without giving you something,” Harry drawls. Liam’s cheeks flush even as Harry continues. “Especially after you’ve let us crash on your floor and then fixed our tire up.”

“It’s nothing, I swear,” Liam mumbles. “We’d have thrown the pie away today anyway.” 

That makes Harry laugh for some reason, delighted at the way Liam hasn’t stopped blushing. 

“The produce truck came in, too,” Liam says. “I grabbed a couple of bananas, thought you might like them.” 

That makes Harry go quiet, tilting his head to stare at Liam. A second later, he’s wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulders in a tight hug.

Louis would laugh at the startled look on Liam’s face if he wasn’t so curious as to why a simple hug would make him look like that ﹘ stunned, wary, and a little bit wistful. 

“You’re a good one,” Harry says quietly. His mouth is near Liam’s ear, but the words carry enough that Louis hears them clearly. 

Liam tucks his chin down, pressing his lips together so hard they’re nearly white. “M’not,” he whispers back, “but thanks for saying it.”

Louis can tell Harry is dying to ask what Liam means. And he can feel the same thing rolling around in his stomach, but they’ve got to go. Louis has to work tonight and he’d used up all his charm just getting this time off as it is. 

“Let the poor lad go, Harry,” he says. Harry does so, if a bit reluctantly. Louis steps up, reaching out and taking the containers from Liam. “Ta very much for all the hospitality,” he says. Louis knows his tone is too flippant; he can feel Harry’s disapproving stare on the back of his neck. 

Liam’s face closes off again and Louis finds himself wanting to punch himself in the face. There’s no reason for him to be acting like a total dick and yet, Louis can seem to stop himself. Trying again, Louis rolls up on the balls of his feet and back down again, saying, “Reckon you’re a bit like Batman, yeah? Instead of combating the evilness on the streets of Gotham, you’re fighting the effects of shitty roads and helping strangers in the dark.” 

It’s a terrible analogy ﹘ Louis regrets the words the minute they fall out of his mouth ﹘ but Liam lights up then, delighted. A wide, bright smile stretches across his face, the corners of his eyes squish up so much that his eyes nearly disappear. The lonely, weary countenance is gone, replaced with a happiness that reminds Louis that Liam isn’t all that younger than himself. 

It’s like that moment inside, Louis’ breath catching. There’s something _more_ to it out here, though, with the warm light of the morning sun falling on Liam’s skin. The crisp, cool of the air around them. 

It’s just ﹘ Louis can feel something twist in his chest ﹘ it’s nearly devastating. 

“I love Batman!” Liam replies and all Louis can do is suck in a giant breath and smile stupidly back. 

_I love you_ , Louis has the wildest urge to say. It’s ridiculous, however; he’s only known Liam for barely a day. There’s also the bit where he’s stupidly in love with Harry and look how well that’s turned out so far. And, Louis reminds himself again, _he’s only known Liam for a day_. 

Harry must sense something because he steps in close, reaching around Louis for the takeaway. “We really do appreciate it, Liam, but it’s time for us to get back to the city.”

Liam nods at that, biting into his bottom lip. Harry breathes out a bit harshly, too quiet for anyone but Louis to hear. He wants to mock Harry. Instead, he takes a step back, tugging his keys out of his pocket. “What he said,” Louis jerks his head in Harry’s direction. “Until we meet again, Batman,” he can’t help adding. 

As they drive away, Louis can’t get that last glimpse of Liam out of his head: chin down, cheeks lightly flushed, and the tiny, tiny smile curling at the edges of Liam’s mouth. It’s the sadness back in his eyes, however; the wistfulness there, that won’t leave Louis’s mind even when they’re back in London. 

~*~

They’ve been back in London for a little over a week when Louis finds the picture on Harry’s phone. 

It’s been better, this thing between them . They’ve not _talked_ , but at least they’re _back_ to talking. Normal conversations - _How was work? Wanna watch X-Factor tonight? You want a cuppa, I’m making one._ Zayn just shakes his head, disappointed like Louis knew he would be when they came back with this gulf still between them. It’s smaller now, and Louis will take whatever he can get. 

There’s still something off though, if Louis’ honest with himself. When he finds the picture, Louis knows instantly what it is. 

~

Louis’ slumped on the sofa, chin resting on his chest as he watches a re-run of _Spiderman_ on the telly. It’s not even Andrew Garfield, it’s the first bloke -- Tobey something or other -- and it’s right terrible. Only Louis’ too lazy to find the remote and change the channel so he’s suffering silently. 

He snorts as Tobey whatshisname starts down the street on screen, strutting like he’s the kind of the disco. It turns into a half-yelp as Harry’s mobile starts going off loudly on the side table. 

“Your mobile’s ringing!” Louis shouts. 

Harry yells back, voice muffled by the door of the bathroom. “Who is it?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Louis mumbles, then finally makes himself sit up and take a look. _Grimmy_ is lighting up the screen and Louis can’t help but roll his eyes. Nick Grimshaw isn’t horrible, a fair wit to be honest, but he’s horribly hipster on occasion. Harry adores him, of course. There’s also the bit where Harry may or may not have slept with him -- one of those pesky things they’ve been avoiding discussing -- and so Louis hits the dismiss button with probably too much glee. Nick will call back anyways; he always does. 

Louis’ about to move back to his previous position, when the lock screen on Harry’s mobile pops up. Frowning, he leans closer. 

“Who was it?” Harry asks, stepping into the living room. He’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, water dripping from the ends of his hair. Louis deliberately does not stare at the tattoo on Harry’s stomach. It’s stupid anyway.

Instead, he asks his own question. “What are you doing with a picture of me and Liam on your mobile?” 

He doesn’t even recall the moment, can’t remember Liam looking up at him like that, like Louis’ something he’s never seen before. And he’s not sure he likes that Harry captured Louis’ own fascination either. Even if it’s just a sliver of his profile. 

Picking the mobile up from the table, he waves it at Harry. “Hrrrm?” he demands, arching a brow. 

Shaking his head, Harry makes his way over. There are drops of water rolling down his chest and maybe Louis should have kept his mouth shut. Or just chunked the mobile at Harry’s head. Having Harry this close, mostly naked and wet, is doing terrible things for his state of being. 

He’s either a brilliant actor or Harry doesn’t seem to realize the trouble he’s causing Louis. Instead, he reaches out and takes the phone away. Louis doesn’t shiver when Harry’s fingers brush his. He does, however, reach out and kick Harry in the shin. 

“Ow! Fuck, Lou.” He hops back, frowning. 

“Answer my question,” he says, ignoring the way Harry’s towel slips the tiniest bit. “I don’t even remember you taking it.”

“Of course you don’t,” is the reply he gets back. “You were too busy making moon eyes at Liam.”

“Shut the fuck up, I was not.”

“You were,” Harry tells him, looking down at his mobile and then back to Louis. “Before you turned into a grade 8 shit to him.”

“Doesn’t explain why you’ve a picture though.” Louis scowls, sinking deeper into the sofa. 

It’s only when the muscles in Harry’s leg shift, stepping closer, that Louis realizes it’s been silent for too long. That he’s been staring at the edge of the towel, stark white against the dark hair of Harry’s legs. It’s still slightly damp from the shower. 

“Lou--”

“Whatever,” he says, jumping off the sofa and making sure he doesn’t touch Harry at all. He’s halfway to his room when Harry’s voice stops him. 

“I’ve got it because you both look happy,” he tells Louis, voice quiet but carrying across the space between them. “It’s been ages since you’ve been that happy, Lou. And I think it’s been a long time since Liam was that happy.” 

_What does that matter?_ Louis wants to shout. _Why the fuck do you care if Liam’s happy or not? I’m the only one you should care about!_ He doesn’t though, doesn’t open his mouth at all, because it hits him then - why he’s been off for the last week, despite everything else. 

For some strange reason, he misses Liam. 

“Whatever,” he mutters again, then leaves Harry alone in the living room, mobile still in hand. 

~

Zayn goes a bit rough around the edges near the full moon - he sleeps more, sleeps _harder_ as his body reacts to that time of the month. He’s more possessive, as well. Of them all, but Niall mostly. There’s a concerted effort by the three of them, Louis, Harry, and Niall, to spend more time at home. Lazy evenings on the sofa, sprawled out. Louis loves it, to be honest. 

Usually. 

“What _did_ happen on that road trip?” Zayn asks him one evening a couple of days later. “You’ve both, like, smelt odd since you came back.” 

“Are you saying I stink?” Louis gasps. Zayn just stares at him. Huffing, he adds, “Nothing, Zayn. Nothing happened on that road trip.” Then, curious, “Why? What did Harry say?”

Zayn ignores the question, still staring at the side of Louis’ head. Louis refuses to look at him, keeping his eye on the footie game on the television. 

“You realize I can smell when you’re lying, right?”

“I hate the full moon,” Louis mutters, slumping lower on the sofa. Even though it’s a bit pointless, he repeats, “Nothing happened.”

That earns him a growl, a low one that comes from the back of Zayn’s throat. 

Louis rolls his eyes so hard, it almost hurts. “Fuck off,” he tells Zayn, rolling his head to the side to finally look at him. Zayn’s eyes are starting to bleed out to gold, normal for this time of the month. It’d be frightening, if Louis hadn’t known Zayn for ages. Louis blinks once, then twice, holding Zayn’s gaze until the other man slumps down in a position similar to Louis’. 

“I could tear you apart,” Zayn mumbles, and Louis laughs. 

“Not in this form.”

That earns him a raised eyebrow and Louis realizes his mistake two seconds too late. “Fuck﹘”

~ 

Louis’ on his back, sweaty fringe obscuring his vision as he bats Zayn’s fingers away from his ribs when the front door opens. 

Zayn’s attention shifts instantly, his head snapping up as he smells Niall. He’s gone a second later, off Louis and moving around the sofa before Louis can blink. When Louis rises off the floor, he can see Zayn’s face tucked into the curve of Niall’s neck. He’s dragging him away a moment later, hands already wandering under Niall’s shirt. 

“You’re welcome!” Louis shouts. 

He gets a middle finger from Zayn and a thumbs up from Niall before the two disappear down the hall to Niall’s room. Laughing, he turns to find Harry watching him. 

Louis nods solemnly. “Harold.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth twitch and Louis can feel his own smile starting to pop up. Harry’s mobile rings then, just as Louis opens his mouth. He’s not sure what he’d meant to say, but he snaps it closed again as Harry pulls his mobile out his pocket. And it’s not as if Louis can see the screen, knows it would just show whomever was calling, but it makes him think about it. About the picture. 

Harry must see it on his face because his own drops a bit. Digging his teeth into his lip, Harry turns away. From where Louis is standing he can hear Harry’s quiet, “Hey, Grimmy.”

He glances back at Louis, once, green eyes wandering over Louis’ face, searching for something. He must not find it, Louis thinks, when Harry turns away after a moment and makes his way back out of the door. He shuts it quietly behind him, considerate as always. 

It makes Louis want to throw something. Instead, he walks over to the stereo system and turns it on. Niall and Zayn can get loud sometimes. 

He doesn’t think about Harry, or the picture on Harry’s phone. He does a lot of things - makes some mac and cheese, plays a million rounds of FIFA, drinks several cups of tea - but he doesn’t think. About any of it. 

~

It’s all Louis can think about. 

He’s preoccupied with it and the way Harry’s been watching him lately isn’t helping. Louis feels like he’s about to crawl out of his skin by the time the full moon actually comes. 

They’re out in their field, camping for the night like they usually do. It’s always a bit hysterical as none of them can camp for shit. It always takes Harry and Niall half a day to get a single tent up and after the time that Louis nearly made them burn down the forest, he’s no longer allowed to help with the fire. 

Which means that he’s bored. With access to beer. 

By the time it’s fully dark, Louis is five beers in with a lovely buzz under his skin. Zayn’s shifted, sliding into wolf form in the shelter of the trees around them before trotting back to their clearing. He nuzzles Niall’s hand and gets a blinding grin in return. The two of them are so gross it makes Louis’ chest ache. 

Zayn had explained it, years ago when they first met. About wolves and their anchors. It makes Louis wonder what it’s like, being tied to someone like that. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. 

_It’s like being in love_ , Zayn had said, _only you’re connected on every level._

It hadn’t helped Louis understand any more, but the look on Zayn’s face had said most of it anyway. 

“Going for a wee,” Louis mumbles, stumbling a bit as he gets out of the chair. He waves off Niall’s, “Alright there, Lou?” and makes his way toward the treeline. Once he’s out of sight, he slumps against a tree. Taking a deep breath, he runs a hand through his hair -- it’s getting ridiculously shaggy -- and takes a deep breath. 

Through the canopy he can see bits and pieces of the moon, brilliantly bright against the dark of the forest. He thinks about Liam under the new moon, face lit only by the shitty bulb of the outdoor light. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis curses. He _needs_ to stop thinking about this. 

Something cool touches his fingers and Louis yelps, stumbling over a root and landing on his ass. Zayn stands over him, tongue hanging out of his mouth, and Louis knows he’s laughing at him. “Menace,” he mutters, reaching out to tap Zayn on the noise. 

That gets him a growl and Louis can’t help letting out a short laugh. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Tear me apart and all that.” This time he reaches out and scratches behind Zayn’s left ear and gets a happy whine in response. Zayn steps in closer, nose bumping at Louis’ chin. Another whine, curious this time. Worried. 

Louis wonders, occasionally, how they all just know what Zayn’s sounds mean. Almost from the start, he’d been easy to read in this form. 

Another chin bump pulls him out of his thoughts. A second later, Zayn flops down, head in Louis’ lap and sprawled over Louis’ legs.

“That cannot be comfortable, mate,” Louis says. Zayn just nudges his hand and Louis sighs, going back to scratching behind his ear. He’s waiting, Louis knows, for Louis to tell him what’s going on inside his head. Only this time, Louis hasn’t a clue. 

With another sigh, he starts talking. 

~

Louis wakes up, head pounding a bit, with Harry curled against his side. Without thinking, he shifts, sliding an arm around Harry’s waist and shoving his face into Harry’s neck. He falls back to sleep like that. 

~

A day after the full moon, Zayn walks into Louis’ room and tosses a pair of Van’s onto his stomach. 

“‘the fuck?” Louis slurs, sitting up on his elbow to find Zayn standing there. He glances at his alarm clock, frowning. “Is it the apocalypse? You’re never up this early.”

“Niall has an early shift today,” is the response, “and I hate sleeping alone.” 

Louis nods, that makes sense, and starts to lay back down. A pair of jeans lands on his face. 

“Dammit, Zayn. What?!” 

“Get up. We’re taking a trip.”

Scowling, Louis sits all the way up. “A trip? Where? Can’t it wait until the sun is actually _in_ the sky?”

“From what you told me, I calculated that this place is about three or four hours away. If we leave now, we can make it time for a late breakfast.”

That makes Louis sit up straighter. “You want to find Liam?”

Zayn sighs then, shoulders slumping. He walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed and looks at Louis. “Yes,” he finally says. “I want to see what’s making you like this.” He plucks at Louis’ duvet, adding quietly, “Making _both_ of you like this.”

Both of them? It’s not just Louis then apparently. On one hand, Louis’ glad to know that it’s not just him going out of his head, but on the other, jealousy slices through him at the thought of Harry feeling this way about Liam. 

“Oh, Lou,” Zayn murmurs. Louis drops his head, staring at his hands. 

“Fine,” he says after a moment. “Let’s do this.” He’s tired of feeling this way. 

“Move your lazy arse.” He kicks out at Zayn and gets fingers digging into his knee in retaliation. They waste ten minutes wrestling until Zayn physically drags Louis off the bed and sits on him. Triumphant, Zayn hops up and heads out of the room with a, “C’mon, Tommo. Breakfast is waiting.”

 _Liam is waiting_ , Louis thinks. If his hands shake a little as he gets dressed, there’s no one but himself there to see

~

He’s not realized he’s fallen asleep until Zayn presses fingers into his shoulder and says his name. He glances over to find Zayn watching him. “We’re here,” he says, then nods toward the windshield. 

Louis glances over, breath catching at the familiar “Paul’s Place” sign. He can’t seem to make his body move, to get out of the car now that they’re actually here. 

“Lou?”

He jerks at the sound of Zayn’s voice, hand suddenly scrambling at the door handle. He’s out of the car, hand on the glass door before Zayn manages to catch up. Louis doesn’t wait, yanking the door open and stepping inside. 

It’s exactly the same. 

There’s no one behind the counter and Louis stops short, glancing around. There’s only one other customer, a large man, sat in a back booth with a laptop set in front of him. He glances up, curious, but Louis ignores him, turning back to the counter. He takes another step forward and suddenly there’s a hand on his elbow, fingers nearly too tight. Zayn growls, so low that Louis barely hears it.

“Louis, wait--”

He can feel the tension in Zayn, in the grip around his elbow, but Liam steps out from the back just then, a carafe of coffee in his hand. Louis steps forward, pulling against Zayn’s hand. He’s got his mouth open, a greeting on his tongue, when Liam recognizes him. Liam’s eyes widen in surprise, a smile starting to curl on his lips. 

His gaze shifts then, toward Zayn, and he jerks hard. 

Louis’ not quite sure what happens, if Liam drops the carafe or if his movement smashes it against the corner of the counter, but a second later, there’s shattered glass and coffee everywhere. Liam yelps, jumping back from the splash of hot liquid, and drops what’s left of the carafe. 

“Shit--” 

Before he can think, Louis’ moving. From the corner of his eye, he can see the other customer sliding from the booth. 

“Li--” 

“I’m fine!” Liam nearly shouts. He’s keeping his head down, but he holds up a hand, palm out. “I’m fine,” he repeats. “I’ve got it, Paul, I promise.” 

It takes Louis a second to realize he’s talking to the ‘customer’. He remembers then, Liam talking about the owner, Paul, and glances over. He’s got an eye on Liam, concern written all of his face. He glances over at Liam and Zayn, eyes watchful. “I can take care of these folks,” he says to Liam, without looking away. 

“No!” Paul jerks at that, finally glancing back at Liam. “No,” Liam repeats, quieter this time. “I--I know them. It’s okay.” 

He still won’t look up. 

Louis frowns, watching as Liam disappears into the back, coming back with kitchen roll and a broom. Louis starts to move forward again, but Zayn tugs him back. “Wait,” he says, when Louis makes a disgruntled noise. “Just wait for a moment.”

Patience is not Louis’ strongest point and he’s practically vibrating in place by the time Liam’s finished cleaning up his mess. Finally, he comes back one last time, standing with his hands on the counter, chin down. Zayn lets Louis go then, following as Louis quickly makes his way closer. 

“Are you alright?” he asks, barely stopping himself from reaching out and grabbing Liam’s hand once he’s close enough. 

“I’m fine,” Liam replies, voice low. He’s not though, Louis can tell. Liam’s practically vibrating in place. Zayn steps up behind him and Louis watches Liam’s nostrils flare, his breath quickening. 

Louis does reach out then, palm flat on the counter, the tips of his fingers almost brushing Liam’s. “Liam?”

He doesn’t answer. 

Louis opens his mouth to speak, to ask what’s wrong, but Zayn gets there first. 

“I guess you’ve not seen another one before then?”

Confused, Louis turns his head, glancing back at Zayn and gasping when he sees Zayn’s eyes have gone wolf. “ _Zayn_ ,” Louis hisses. It’s not that wolves are uncommon, but they’re still enough prejudice against them that Zayn’s always, _always_ careful in public. Louis’ about to poke him in the stomach when Zayn’s words hit him. 

He swings back around to find that Liam’s finally looked up. 

His eyes aren’t the warm brown that Louis remembers. The iris is deep gold now, the outer edge rimmed in black.

 _Oh_.

~*~

Liam can’t seem to take his eyes off of Zayn. 

They’re outside now, Liam having asked Paul for a break and upon Paul’s agreement had practically run outside. Louis watches as Paul frowns, eyeing the two of them as they move to follow with suspicious eyes. Even now, Louis can see Paul watching them from the window, keeping an eye on them. It makes Louis a little happy, that Liam’s got _someone_ watching out for him. 

“You need to breathe.”

That has Louis’ gaze swinging back around. He finds Zayn reaching out, curling a hand around the back of Liam’s neck. His fingers reaching up to cradle the back of Liam’s head as he says quietly, “C’mon, breathe.”

Liam sucks in a giant gasp of air and Louis can see again how badly he’s shaking again. His eyes still haven’t turned back to their normal color. For the record, neither have Zayn’s and he’s usually got a lot more control than that. It makes Louis wonder if he’s doing it on purpose, for Liam somehow. 

As he watches, Zayn gets Liam to breathe in sync with him -- a breath in, a breath out -- until Liam’s shoulders aren’t up near his ears anymore and the shaking has almost passed. 

“That’s good,” Zayn murmurs, giving Liam a tiny smile. Liam practically melts at that, slumping forward until Zayn’s damn near holding him up. He shoves his nose into the space behind Zayn’s ear, inhaling deeply and letting it go a second later. Zayn hums out a pleased sound, eyes slipping closed. 

Louis isn’t jealous, he’s _not_. He knows this is just some weird wolf shit, but the blissed out look on Zayn’s face and the way Liam’s curled into him makes his stomach twist and he’s got to force himself not to reach out and pull Liam away. It’s stupid, this feeling. 

Still, Louis can’t help scowling and sniping, “I’m sure Paul is loving this show, you guys.”

Liam stumbles back at that, glancing over towards the window. His face starts turning a brilliant red, but Louis notes that his eyes have finally returned to normal. Then, for the first time since he walked through the door, Liam’s attention swings toward Louis. 

Suddenly, Louis’ wishing he hadn’t been so needy of Liam’s attention. 

“You came back,” Liam says, voice quiet. Then, “Harry--” 

The rush of jealousy surges straight through Louis’ chest again. Something must show on his face because Liam cuts himself off, digging teeth into his bottom lip in a move that should not be so familiar to Louis already. 

“He was still sleeping,” Zayn interrupts. He touches Liam’s elbow and Liam turns into it immediately. Louis does his best to not grind his teeth. He needs to get it _together_ already. 

“So was I,” Louis can’t help but grumble anyway. Then with another glance at Liam, he jerks his head toward the chippy. “Ready to head back in now?”

He can feel Liam watching him as heads that way, not waiting for an answer. Still, the other two follow, and when Paul asks, “Everything okay?” Liam simply send him a nod and moves back behind the counter. 

“Well then,” Louis says after they’ve sat there in silence for a minute or so. “I could use a cuppa?”

Liam ducks his chin, a small smile on his lips. “Yorkshire,” he replies. “Yeah?”

It’s not a big thing, but Louis finds himself grinning back at Liam. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great.”

~

So Louis’ not jealous, because there’s absolutely no reason to be jealous, but he swears if Liam doesn’t stop reaching out to touch Zayn every two seconds, he’s gonna do something drastic. Like, throw himself into the deep fryer. He’s fairly certain there’s one back in the kitchen. What’s worse, is Louis’ certain that Liam’s not even aware he’s doing it. 

He and Zayn had spent most of the day, tucked away at the end of the counter as customers came and went. Louis lost track of how many times he looked up, only to find Liam watching the two of them. 

Now though, they’re about fifteen minutes into the woods that line the area behind the restaurant. And Liam keeps reaching out for Zayn - fingers brushing his elbow, stopping and waiting for him to catch up, body straining toward the other wolf. It’s almost as if he’s forgotten Louis is even there. 

Louis hates that he feels this way; he knows Liam’s just excited to find someone like himself. That’s something else entirely, that he’s been alone for who knows how long out here. 

“How long _have_ you been here?” Louis blurts out. 

Jerking, Liam glances behind Zayn toward Louis. “A while,” he shrugs, turning away a second later with, “We’re almost there.” 

He’s ignoring the question. Louis frowns. 

“How long is a while?”

Louis can see Liam’s shoulders starting to tense up again. Still, Liam answers. “I’ve been with Paul’s for about two years.”

“And before that?” Louis doesn’t know why he’s pushing. Zayn glances back at him, eyes narrowing. 

“Here and there,” Liam finally mutters. 

“Here, there, and whe--?”

There’s a warning in Zayn’s voice when he says, “Louis.”

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Fine. He mimes zipping his mouth closed. It earns him what Louis likes to call Zayn’s ‘fond idiot’ look. They both turn when Liam says quietly, “We’re here.”

It’s not a very big clearing, but it’s far enough in that Louis can see why Liam chose it. 

He sees Liam glance nervously at him and he lifts his chin, asking, “What?” 

Liam doesn’t answer, just looks over at Zayn as if waiting for Zayn to say something. When Louis shifts his gaze, Zayn shakes his head. He’s not sure what Liam wants either. Louis turns back to Liam. 

“If you’ve got something to say to me, mate, just say it.”

A frown crosses Liam’s face at Louis’ tone, but he still doesn’t answer, looking over at Zayn again. Louis’ starting to get angry. He’s about to ask, _What is your deal?_ when Liam finally speaks up. 

“Is he going to stay here? After we shift?” He’s asking Zayn and Louis grinds his teeth together, trying to hold onto his anger. Zayn lifts a shoulder, brows pulling together. He opens his mouth to answer, but Louis beats him to it. 

“Zayn never has a problem with it.” 

Head tilted, Louis arches a brow. Liam finally glances over, but almost immediately drops his gaze to the ground. He looks almost -- Louis searches for the right word -- _scared_ , is what he finally settles on. It makes him bite back the sharp retort waiting on his tongue. 

It must seem the same to Zayn, because a moment later he’s back up in Liam’s space. His voice is too quiet for Louis to catch what he’s saying though and Louis decides right then and there that he hates that. Hates not knowing. He hates it even more when Liam’s shoulders start to relax, the tension there slowly falling away. 

With a pointed cough, Louis calls out, “Moon’s on its way, lads. Unless you’re wanting to walk back in the morning starkers, best be getting out of your clothes.”

Zayn ignores him, not unexpectedly of course, but even from where he’s standing, Louis can see Liam’s cheeks darken. 

Eyes flash over in Louis’ direction again, briefly taking in the sharp grin on Louis’ face, before Liam looks back to Zayn and nods. 

“It’ll be fine,” Zayn says. His voice is still quiet in the clearing, but carries easily enough for Louis’ ears. It holds a hint of warning as well, enough that Louis rolls his eyes. 

Waving a hand, he mutters, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll play nice.”

Zayn smirks at him, tugging off his jacket, and flicking Louis’ ear as he drops it at Louis’ feet. 

“Hey!” Louis squawks. “I said I’d be good!”

That earns him a snort that Louis can’t help grinning at, even as a shirt hits him in the face. Zayn’s no prude and Louis’ been around enough full moons that he’s seen Zayn naked too many times to count. Liam though--

When Louis glances over, Liam’s still stood there, fingers twisting in the hem of his shirt and looking uncertain. His cheeks are still flushed. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Liam,” Louis quips. “Not like I haven’t seen a knob before.” He waggles his eyebrows for good measure and it earns him a glare. 

Behind him, Zayn pinches his hip. To Liam, he says quietly, “Just drop your clothes behind the trees, yeah? Lou’ll pick them up.”

If possible, Liam looks even more unsure. A surge of irritation shoots through Louis, but before he can say anything, Liam’s turned away and is disappearing behind the nearest set of trees. “Be nice,” Zayn murmurs just as the moon’s light hits the clearing. 

The shift is always strange to Louis. It’s like, one moment it’s Zayn in front of him. Rail-thin Zayn with his familiar tattoos and hazel-turned-gold eyes. And then it’s the wolf, just as lanky and long-limbed. Still familiar, but with four legs and fur. Probably the prettiest wolf Louis’ ever seen too. 

Zayn’s fur is black, shiny and thick. Under the moonlight it’s a bit iridescent, shot through with blues and reds as he shifts from one paw to another. He rubs up against Louis’ side, pushing his nose against Louis’ hand. Taking the hint, Louis runs his fingers over the top of his head, scratching them around the base of Zayn’s ears. It earns him a playful nip and Louis laughs. 

It’s cut off a moment later, a low growl from the other direction making Louis twist around. 

Liam’s not much taller than Zayn, Louis notes. But where Zayn is long and lanky, Liam’s wolf is broad, thick across the chest. His coat is lighter too, tawny shot through with gold and darker hues of brown. Even from this distance, Louis can see the flash of gold as Liam lifts his head and growls again. He takes a step forward, teeth bared, and Louis swallows hard. 

It only lasts a second, Zayn shooting forward with a growl of his own. Louis’ worried, Liam’s got twice the weight on Zayn, but it’s needless. Liam’s head ducks immediately, a low whine in his throat as he lies on the ground, ears down. Zayn growls again, a short one, and Liam crawls forward on his belly, a short series of yips and whining that has Zayn snuffling at the other wolf’s snout. Seemingly satisfied, Zayn gives a short bark, looking over at Louis. 

He does it again when Louis doesn’t move. With a sigh, Louis reluctantly makes his way over to the two wolves. 

“If he bites me, you owe me so much shit,” Louis mutters as he steps next to Zayn. It gets him a familiar, mocking grumble. There’s a tug at the knee of his jeans and with another sigh, Louis kneels down. Zayn can practically look him in the eyes at this level. He’s not paying attention to Louis now though, nosing instead at Liam who’s still flat on the ground. 

Liam whines again, pitched so low that Louis almost doesn’t hear him. He doesn’t miss the way gold eyes follow his hand as he reaches out though. The initial brush of Louis’ fingers through Liam’s fur is coarser than he’s used to, but as he digs in further, it softens. Louis uses the same trick as he does on Zayn, scratching behind Liam’s ear until the wolf relaxes. 

“There’s a good boy,” Louis murmurs. Zayn huffs a hot breath against his ear and Louis grins, knocking his head against the wolf’s snout. It earns him a tongue in his ear, because Zayn always has the upper hand, even when he’s got four legs instead of two. 

Louis’ about to call Zayn an asshole when Liam moves, shuffling to stand up. Pulling his hand back, Louis is startled when Liam licks at his wrist. Liam is intimidating at this level, fully upright and staring right at Louis. He’s staring straight at Louis, eyes flashing in the pale moonlight, and Louis can’t look away. 

Beside him, Zayn makes a noise, a command of sorts Louis can tell, and takes a few steps away. Liam glances over, then back to Louis again. He seems almost unsure, Louis thinks. Like he wants to stay, even as Zayn waits for him. Louis reaches out again just as Zayn calls out to Liam one more time. He can see the strain in Liam’s muscles, the push and pull of whether to stay or go. Zayn’s impatience is clear, even without the vocalizations. 

He’s not sure why it matters, why he says it, but he does. “Go on,” Louis whispers. Liam whines, bumps his nose against Louis’ outstretched hand, and then turns to Zayn. 

And then they run. 

~

The moon is fully in the sky when Zayn comes bounding back into the clearing, Liam right behind him. Zayn does a sharp zig zag and Liam does the same. He’s larger than Zayn, still long and sleek, just bulkier which means his momentum is a little too much when he tries to follow Zayn. 

Louis can’t help the sudden burst of laughter as Liam tumbles over his own feet. He’s quick to recover, jumping back to his feet after a couple of rolls, and back after Zayn in a second. Zayn hesitates long enough to see that Liam is fine, then dashes off. Louis’ not sure he’s ever seen Zayn so active, racing around as though he’s a pup.

For the first time since they met, Louis’ almost jealous of Zayn’s wolf. Still, it’s fucking hilarious to watch and so Louis pushes all other thoughts aside as the two of them continue to chase each other around. 

~

He’s not sure exactly when he falls asleep, just that at one point there’s the cool touch of a wolf’s nose to the back of his neck. It’s familiar, as is the lean line of Zayn’s wolf body as he curls against Louis’ back. There’s a low whine, close enough that Louis can feel the small huff of air against his cheek. Zayn answers behind him, a low rumble of reassuring sound. 

Still, Liam hesitates. 

It’s only when he feels the cool slide of fur under his palm, that Louis realizes he’s reached out. Sleep is pulling at him again and without realizing it, he curls his fingers into the thick fringe. “C’mon, Leemo,” he slurs, eyes closed and already half back to sleep. “S’fine. C’mon.”

Liam finally settles in front of him, albeit reluctantly, but Louis’ not let go of him and makes noises of dissent when he tries to pull away. With one final huff, the wolf relaxes. Vaguely, Louis can hear him breathing. He can hear Zayn as well, on his other side, their breaths syncing up. It seems easiest for his own to do the same. 

Tucking his face into Liam’s neck, Louis breathes in deep and finally falls back to sleep. 

~

Louis wakes, muscles stiff from sleeping on the ground and cold in the chill of the morning air. He shivers, glancing around. He finds Liam sitting not too far away, back in human form and dressed in yesterday’s clothes. There’s a far away look on his face, but when Louis sits up, his gaze is sharp and focused as he looks at Louis. 

“Sorry for running so long,” Liam says, voice quiet. “Didn’t mean to keep you out here all night.”

Louis shrugs. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve slept outdoors. We usually go out to a camping ground for a couple of days during the full moon.”

“You and Harry?” 

“And Niall.” Louis nods, tucking his fingers into the sleeves of his hoodie. Liam tilts his head. He’s watching Louis closely, intently enough that Louis feels a little restless.. 

“Niall?”

“Zayn’s﹘” Louis breaks off, not quite sure what to call him. “Zayn’s boyfriend,” is what he settles on. Because it’s the truth, if not the whole one. 

Liam’s eyebrows shoot straight up. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes, boyfriend.” His voice may be a bit sharp when Louis adds, “Is that a problem?”

Liam’s already shaking his head before Louis’ finished. “No! No, of course not. I just didn’t think﹘” 

He breaks off, glancing off to Louis’s right. Louis looks that way too and finds Zayn sprawled a few feet away. Louis can tell Zayn’s naked, but he’s been covered with a ratty blanket and his own jacket. Looking back over, he finds Liam staring down at his own hands. 

“I just didn’t expect him to have so many people,” Liam finishes, voice soft enough that Louis has to strain to hear him.

The words make Louis frown. He’s about to ask what Liam means when Liam speaks again, louder this time. “We should head back. I’ve got a shift this morning and Paul’s been too nice already.”

 _Too nice already?_ The man had seemed a fair sort, although he’d obviously been distrustful of Zayn and Louis. Maybe he’s not, Louis thinks. He’s about to say something when, almost as if he knows what Louis’ thinking, Liam adds, “I don’t want to take advantage.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Louis mutters. Liam must be the nicest guy he’s ever met. Other than Harry. 

The thought of Harry reminds him of the call he’d received last night. Digging his mobile out, he sees that Harry’s left a voicemail, as well as several messages. _Everything okay?_ right after the call, followed by _Where are you?_ and _Niall said you were with Zayn but that he didn’t know where you guys were either. Text me back?_ There’s a final _Hope everything’s fine. xx._

Louis’ staring at the two tiny letters at the end of the last message, trying to figure out why his heart’s beating so hard, when Liam’s voice, close now, startles him. 

“Louis?”

He shoves the mobile back in his pocket, looking up to find Liam standing in front of him. There’s a look of concern on his face. Before he can say anything though, Louis scrambles up. “Gotta get you to work, right.” 

He looks over at Zayn and groans. 

“What?” Liam asks, frowning. It’s rather adorable, Louis thinks, the way his thick eyebrows pull together. 

Shaking the thought away, he answers, “Zayn hates waking up. Like, a massive amount.” He doesn’t want to say that it’s doubly hard after a shift. It seems as though Liam’s had no such trouble, so maybe it’s just an aspect unique to Zayn. He sighs. “You might want to go without us; not sure how long it’s going to take.”

Liam tilts his head, glancing between Louis and Zayn, a thoughtful look on his face. A moment later he walks over and goes down to one knee next to Zayn’s sleeping figure. 

“C’mon, Zayn,” he murmurs, pressing a palm gently against Zayn’s cheek. Louis rolls his eyes; that’s never gonna work. Even Niall generally has to drag Zayn into an upright position. He murmurs Zayn’s name again, followed by a soft, “Gotta wake up now. C’mon, mate.”

Zayn shifts, much to Louis’ surprise, curling into Liam’s palm with a quiet hum. Liam looks delighted, glancing over at Louis. He smiles, another one of those like that last time, that hits Louis in the chest so hard he stumbles back a step. Fortunately, Liam’s attention is back on Zayn, whose eyelashes are fluttering. 

Minutes later, he’s standing and dressed. It’d been hysterical to see Liam blushing bright red as Zayn had stood, uncaring of his clothesless state. Now though, Liam’s hovering. Close enough that when Zayn stumbles, Liam’s got a hand on Zayn’s elbow. It earns him a soft smile that makes Liam blush again, pleased this time. 

The urge to step between them is strong enough that he’s already taken a step forward before he stops himself. Instead, he turns sharply and begins heading out of the clearing. “Time to get you to work. Right, Liam?” 

He knows he sounds short, but he doesn’t look over his shoulder to see if either of them have noticed. No one says a word, just following as they make their way back. 

~

Louis’ waiting by the car, leaning back against it with his face tilted up to the morning sun. A few feet away, Liam and Zayn are in quiet conversation. Zayn’s staring up at Liam, gaze intense. He leans in a moment later, cupping the back of Liam’s head. Louis looks away when Liam practically shoves his face into Zayn’s neck. 

He’s so intent on not paying attention, that when Liam speaks, he nearly jumps. He’d not even heard them get closer. 

“It was nice to see you again,” Liam says politely, offering out a hand to shake. 

It nearly makes Louis laugh; he’s been a right arse this entire time, there’s no way Liam should be anything but glad to see him go. Still, he reaches out and grasps Liam’s hand with his own. Liam’s palms are broad, his fingers calloused. There’s a flash of a thought, of those hands on his body, but Louis shoves it viciously away and grins up at Liam. 

“Take care of yourself,” he says instead. Then, “You’ve got our numbers, right?”

Liam nods, ducking his head. It’s too fucking cute and Louis’ gonna get whiplash, with how fast Liam goes from adorable to hot as fuck so quick. Liam glances back up and Louis realizes their hands are still clasped together. With a cough, he drops his hand. 

Glancing over to Zayn, he can see his friend doing his best not to laugh. Louis glares, shoving off the car and opening the door. “Gotta get back on the road,” he mutters, sliding into the passenger seat. He doesn’t close the door though, unable to help himself from looking back at Liam. He can hear Zayn tell him something and watches as Liam nods. 

He looks down then, catching Louis’ eyes. He doesn’t smile, just watches Louis carefully. Louis jerks when Zayn slams his door, but can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Liam’s. 

Because he’s the most polite person Louis’ ever met, Liam reaches out and closes Louis’ door for him, lifting a hand in a small wave. Almost like a kid. Louis can feel a grin creeping up on his face and Liam seems to realize how he looks as well, ducking his head again and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Lifting his own hand, Louis gives his own wave back. Liam shifts, a blush spreading across his cheeks. The sunlight hits his eyes then, glinting gold for a moment. 

Zayn starts the car. 

Louis can’t help watching in the rearview mirror as they drive off. Liam’s face shifting from soft to forlorn as the car gets further away. He almost demands that Zayn go back, but bites the inside of his cheek to keep the words from spilling over. It’s really no matter to him. They came and found out what was so strange about Liam; it should be done now. 

“Definitely not nothing,” Zayn says, voice quiet. 

Louis stays silent and doesn’t think about the way his chest starts to hurt. 

~*~

Harry’s not speaking to him again. Well, he is. It’s just not without this hurt look every time, like he’s disappointed in Louis. 

Louis lasts almost two days before he half-shouts, “I’m sorry! Jesus Christ, Harry, if you’re going to be mad at someone, be mad at Zayn. _He’s_ the one that dragged me back there!”

“You could have woken me up,” Harry insists, flipping the egg he’s currently frying up. He glances over his shoulder. “It’s not like I didn’t want to see him again!”

“Why? You wanna fuck him behind my back, too?”

Harry jerks back like he’s been slapped. Louis presses his lips together, trying to stop anything else from spewing out of his mouth. Turning back to the hob, Harry very carefully sets the spatula down and turns the gas off. He slips out of the kitchen then, silent, and not looking at Louis once. 

Shoving his hands into his hair, Louis jerks hard, cursing. 

“That’s not what I meant when I said talk it out, by the way,” Zayn says a moment later. He’s leaning on the doorframe, watching Louis. 

“Fuck off,” Louis snaps. He slumps into a kitchen chair, running his hands over his face. “Shit. _Shit_.” 

~

Louis is fairly certain he’s driving everyone crazy; his fight with Harry setting something off inside him. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to stop himself from being a total asshole. 

“I swear to god,” Niall mutters, shoving against Louis’ shoulder, “between you and Zayn, I might go visit Bressie for a while.” 

That stops Louis, and he turns to look at Niall. “Zayn? What’s up with Zayn?”

Niall shrugs, taking his Derby player on screen in for a goal. Louis doesn’t even try to stop him, too curious now. “Seriously, Nialler. He seems fine to me.” 

_Unlike me_ , Louis thinks. Harry is very definitely not speaking with him right now, no matter how much Louis acts out trying to get his attention. It’s getting a bit pathetic, if Louis’ honest with himself. 

“He’s fucking restless,” Niall finally says. “Not sleeping for shit and he’s always on the fucking mobile with your boy.”

“He’s not my boy,” Louis says automatically, ignoring the pleased warmth that spreads through his stomach at Niall’s words. Then, “He’s talking to Liam?”

There’s a sideways glance from Niall, eyebrows getting lost in the loose, blonde fringe. “You didn’t know?”

It’s Louis’ turn to shrug this time. He slumps back into the sofa. “We gave him our numbers but I hadn’t heard anything from him.”

“You could always text first, arse.”

Louis sniffs, nose up in the air. “You know I never text first, Nialler.” It earns him an eyeroll, and Louis gets himself back in the game. Stealing the ball from under Niall’s player and getting a string of curses in return. He doesn’t think about Liam and Zayn texting. Much, anyway.

~

It’s a rare evening where they’re all home. Batman’s on the telly, Niall and Zayn sprawled on one end of the sofa while Louis takes up the other end. Harry’s in the living room as well, nose in a book and not paying attention as the Batmobile screeches through the city of Gotham. 

Toes dig into his thighs and he glances away from Harry to find Niall smirking at him. He deliberately glances from Louis to Harry, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis makes a face, flicking two fingers at him. At Niall’s side, Louis can see Zayn frowning at his mobile. It smooths out a second later when Louis sees a text message pop up. 

“Are you talking to Liam?” he blurts out. From the corner of his eye, Louis can see Harry’s head snap up. 

“Are you?” he asks again, watching as Zayn slides his mobile into his pocket. He looks at Louis, studying his face. He looks calm but Niall’s right, there’s an underlying tension of some sort that Louis probably wouldn’t have ever seen. Before he can say anything about it though, Harry speaks up. 

“You’ve been talking to Liam?” Louis feels mildly justified that Zayn’s now receiving the hurt look. “Why wouldn’t you tell us?” Harry sits up straighter. “He’s okay, isn’t he? Everything’s alright?”

“He’s fine,” Zayn replies. Then, because it’s obvious neither Louis nor Harry are going to let it go, he adds, “He’s just worried about the full moon this time around.”

Harry looks confused. “Why would he worry about that?”

The room goes silent. 

Zayn sits forward, looking between Louis and Harry. There’s disbelief on his face, and Louis’ wracking his brain. Surely they told him. They must have. He’s about to open his mouth when Harry stands up, his book tumbling to the floor. 

“Oh my god,” he says. Looking at Zayn and then Louis. “Oh my god, he’s a wolf, isn’t he?” Zayn stands up then and Harry turns toward him, demanding loudly, “You didn’t think to tell me something _that_ important?”

Zayn points at Louis, “I thought _he_ told you!” 

“When?” Harry snaps. His cheeks are flushed now, hands curled into fists at his side. “In between bouts of telling me what a slag I am?”

“I never called you that!” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “I think it’s pretty clear what you think﹘”

“Fuck you,” Louis snarls. He’s not the only one who made mistakes here. “You were the one making eyes at him last time, flirting and﹘”

Taking a step forward, Harry hollers, “Like I was the only one!” 

Louis does the same, opening his mouth to respond, when Niall startles everyone by shouting loudly. 

“Knock this shit _off_ ,” he says. He looks unhappy, digging his teeth into the side of his thumb. It’s an anxious habit, Louis knows. One that makes him feel terrible. Zayn’s got a hand on Niall’s waist, fingers tucked in under the edge of his shirt. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles a moment later. “That’s wasn’t what I was going﹘” He stops himself, takes a deep sigh, and sits back down in his chair. Looking over at Zayn, he says, “So. Liam’s a wolf, like you then?”

“Not exactly like me,” Zayn replies quietly. “He was bitten.”

Everyone looks at Zayn in shock. “But that’s illegal,” Louis says. Zayn nods. “Did he tell you, or﹘”

“He wouldn’t say it exactly, but I caught a glimpse of a scar.” Scratching his fingernails through the thick of his beard, he glances between Louis and Harry. “And he smells different, too.”

“Is that bad?” Harry asks. Zayn’s shaking his head before he’s finished. 

“Not--” he pauses, gaze drifting away, like he’s remembering. Louis can’t help but think back too, to Liam and his wolf. Awkward and gentle, but also graceful and shy. Zayn’s eyes move to Louis then, focus sharpening. “--not bad,” he finishes. “It was mostly just fear, to be honest.”

“Fear?” 

Zayn’s just staring at Louis, even as Niall’s question floats in the air.

“What’s he got to fear?” Louis can’t help but ask. 

“Himself, I think,” Zayn finally answers. No one has much to say to that. 

~

They’ve all been sitting in silence for a while when Harry says abruptly, “I want to see.” 

“He’s not a sideshow freak, Harry,” Zayn responds. He tilts his head, searching Harry’s face. 

“I _know_ that. God. He’s just. He’s alone, right?” Harry motions toward Zayn. “And you’ve obviously been on edge, too.” That startles Louis; he’s the only one apparently that didn’t see it right away. 

“He’s right,” Louis adds. “You’re restless as all hell, Niall’s said.” 

Zayn scrubs his palms over the day’s growth on his face. “It’s just so weird,” he tells them. “Like, I’m not. I don’t. I just don’t like him being so far away,” is what he settles on. Beside him, Niall looks thoughtful.

“We should go then. Visit.” Niall states, leaning into Zayn’s side. It’s easy to see the way Zayn curves into the touch, the way his eyes soften as Niall grins at him, adding, “I must admit to a bit of curiosity now meself.” 

~

Paul looks resigned when they walk in the door, almost as if he’s been expecting them.

“He’s off today,” he tells them, jerking his head back towards the door they came through. “Think he’s about in the woods though. Heard him come down earlier.”

Zayn thanks him in a quiet voice. They’ve turned to head back out when Paul speaks again. 

“Just be careful with him.”

Louis glances back over his shoulder to find the other man watching them warily. There’s resignation in his face too, Louis thinks. It’s then he realizes that Paul probably knows. Either Liam’s told him or he’s guessed. Remembering the last time they were there, Louis’ certain it’s the latter. 

It says a lot about Paul that Liam’s still around. 

Before Louis can say anything -- he’s not even sure what he was going to say, to be honest -- Harry speaks up. “He’s got nothing to be afraid of from us, sir.”

Paul searches his face, searches each of theirs in turn actually, and Louis does his best to keep his expression neutral when Paul’s gaze alights on him. Whatever he sees there must satisfy him; after a moment, he nods his head and turns away to wipe down the counter. They shuffle outside and Zayn leads them around the side of the building and into the woods behind it. 

~

They’ve been walking for about fifteen minutes, nothing but the shuffle of their footsteps sounding in the air, when Zayn stumbles to a stop. Holding up a hand, he cocks his head to the side. A soft smile spreads slowly across his face and he starts walking again, faster this time. 

Another few minutes and Louis knows exactly why, can hear the rush of something through the underbrush ahead. Harry, walking a couple steps ahead of Louis, falters. Without thinking, Louis reaches out, brushing fingertips over his wrist. 

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, just as Liam burst through the bushes in front of them. 

He skids to a halt, almost unsure, now that he’s faced with a small crowd. It doesn’t last long though, Zayn going down on his knees and reaching out for the wolf. Liam whines at that, followed by a happy yip, and launches himself forward again. The two of them are rolling around on the ground, Zayn laughing and Liam making a series of noises that Louis can only describe as joyful. 

Eventually the two of them settle down, Zayn sitting up and digging his hands into the fur around Liam’s neck. Liam keeps licking at his face and, more telling than anything, Zayn lets him. 

“Stop,” Zayn demands after a moment, and Liam whines, dropping to the ground and laying his head across Zayn’s lap. Louis notices that even as Zayn waves them forward, his other hand remains curled over the back of Liam’s neck. It irks him a bit, even though it looks like Liam has no problem with it. 

“Come on.” 

Zayn waves them closer again. Niall’s the first to go, carefully going to his knees beside Zayn. As they watch Liam lifts his head, sniffing enthusiastically at Niall. He yawps, mouth opening around an elongated not-quite-whining sound, and looks up at Zayn. He does whines then, low in his throat, and stretches out to bump his nose against Niall’s hand. 

It makes Niall laugh, the sound ringing out. Liam tilts his head at the sound, ears popping up. A second later he noses at Niall’s hand again. 

“He’s a good one,” Niall laughs, reaching out to tap a knuckle lightly along the bridge of Liam’s snout. “Aren’t you, lad?”

Liam makes a series of noises at that, and Niall’s grin widens. 

It’s all well and good that Niall and Liam are getting along smashingly, but Liam’s not paid a single mind to Louis and it’s starting to grate on his nerves. He’s about to snap out a retort when Harry tugs them forward. Startled, Louis realizes that sometime during that exchange, he must have slipped hand into Harry’s, threading their fingers together in an all too familiar fashion. 

Well. It _used_ to be familiar. Louis can’t remember the last time they did this. _Liar,_ his brain supplies. _It was just before you ruined the only good thing you had going for you._

Louis ignores his wretched brain and does his best to act nonchalant, hoping nobody notices. 

It’s fruitless, of course. Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up immediately when he catches sight of their joined hands. Louis glares at him, trying to keep his mouth shut. It earns him an eyeroll, but Zayn doesn’t say a word so Louis counts it as a win. 

Louis’ pretending he doesn’t feel every single spot they’re touching, the warm press of Harry’s skin against his own. The way Harry’s fingers wrap around his entire hand. It doesn’t last long, Liam finally noticing Harry. He jumps up with a sharp bark and Harry’s dropping Louis’ hand and reaching for Liam. 

His stomach twists at that and Louis thinks he does rather well at keeping the feeling from showing on his face. But when he glances over at Zayn, it’s to find the him watching Louis with something akin to sadness in his eyes. Quickly looking away, Louis does what he always does. 

“What?” He throws out his arms. “No greeting for me, Payno? I’m deeply hurt.”

It gets the wolf’s attention. Harry’s as well; he looks over his shoulder but Louis refuses to meet his eyes. Instead, he does his best to ignore the the way Harry’s stood in close to Liam, the way the wolf is pressing back against Harry’s legs as he looks up at Louis’ exclamation. After a moment’s hesitation, he takes a couple steps towards Louis. 

Then, to Louis’ surprise, LIam goes to his belly and lets out a soft whine, nudging at the toes of Louis’ Vans. A quick glance at Zayn shows surprise, followed almost immediately by a considering look. He doesn’t say anything though and Louis sighs, knowing he’s not going to get anything out of the other lad. 

Squatting down, Louis does the obligatory ear scratch. It earns him a happy rumble which makes Louis huff out a laugh, the wretched feeling in his stomach from earlier dissipating. Liam lets out another couple of happy sounds, tail flopping around, until finally Louis says softly, “There’s a good boy, yeah?” 

It earns him a quick lick to the wrist and then he’s popped up, springing away and letting out a sharp bark as he races around the lot of them. They’re all laughing by the time he skids to a stop, the sounds mixing in a way that has Liam tilting his head to the side, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he pants. Before anyone can say anything, he noses into Niall’s stomach and then dances back with another set of strange whiney yips. He does it twice more before Zayn catches on. 

With a burst of laughter, he says, “I think Liam’s caught on to the fact that Niall’s a little hungry.” That gets a short, sharp bark. Zayn grins at the wolf, now sat next to him. “He’s always hungry,” Zayn whispers loudly, earning him a loud protest and a punch in the arm. 

“We should head back then,” Harry says, reaching out to help Zayn and Niall stand. To Liam, he grins. “I hear the burgers are pretty good.”

“Like you’d eat a burger,” Niall scoffs, dusting his trousers off. Harry looks affronted. 

“Heyyyy, I’d eat a burger if Liam made it for me.”

“Right then,” Zayn cuts them off before the argument can actually escalate. “Meet you back at the restaurant?” he says to Liam and gets a sound that’s half huff, half bark. It’s all Zayn needs apparently, Louis watching as he nods. Almost as if he can’t stop himself, Zayn reaches out, a quick run of his fingers down the back of Liam’s neck. Liam whines and then bounds off, excited. 

Zayn looks thoughtful as Liam disappears back into the brush. He doesn’t say anything as they make their way back, not until Niall asks quietly, “What is it?” 

He doesn’t answer immediately, tilting his head in a way that Louis knows he’s listening to the woods around them, senses sharp even in human form. Listening for LIam. 

“He’s surprisingly in control of his changes,” he finally says. “If he’s out here in the middle of the day like this. It’s--” Zayn pauses, “unusual.”

“And?” Louis snaps. “What does that mean?”

“It means he’s pretty strong,” Zayn says, giving Louis an unimpressed look. “And that he’s probably been a wolf for a while.”

They hit the treeline, the backside of the building in front of them. It’s Harry that breaks the silence next. His voice quiet as he asks, “How long?” 

When Louis glances over, it’s to find Harry frowning. Before Zayn can answer, Liam’s stepping back into the clearing. In human form this time, looking hesitant as he tugs at the bottom of his shirt, then runs his fingers through his hair. It’s longer this time, Louis notes. The quiff is gone, replaced with a messy display of almost-curls. Louis shoves his hands into his pockets, the urge to run them over Liam’s head sudden and intense. 

Harry though, has no such qualms, the somber air around him gone as steps forward and laughs, delightedly ruffling his fingers through Liam’s hair. “We match!”

Blushing, Liam ducks his head. Louis can see the pleased little smile on his face though. “A bit,” he murmurs, glancing back up at Harry. 

_Stars in his eyes_ , Louis thinks. A feeling that he’s well acquainted with, a look he’s worn as well. His stomach twists again. 

~

Liam on two legs is vastly different from Liam on four legs. It’s driving Louis a bit mad, to be honest. 

Where the wolf was forward, playful and vocal, human Liam’s almost painfully shy and quiet. He’s drawn to Niall still, the warmth and brightness that Louis can’t begrudge. More than once he’s caught Liam watching Zayn and Niall, eyes tracing the small touches that Louis’ so used to by now that he no longer notices. 

And Harry--

It’s like the presence of the other two has given him free reign to do as he pleases. Over the course of the next couple of hours Louis watches as Harry continuously reaches out, any reason to touch Liam. To do that slow smile bit, dimples deepening. Liam looks a bit dazed each time, at the attention. Louis knows that feeling well too, having the full focus of Harry’s regard. 

Louis realizes he’s being uncharacteristically quiet, but every time he’s opened his mouth it’s with some sort of sharp retort on the edge of his tongue. So he’s kept to himself, watching the others interact. Watching how Liam slowly blossoms under the attention. 

“Don’t you think, Louis?”

It’s Zayn that asks the question, but Louis’s focused on Harry’s smile. He’s already got one that’s just for Liam, Louis notes, and blinks. It doesn’t make that truth disappear though, and he finally transfers his gaze over to Zayn. 

“What’s that then?”

There’s a tiny frown between Zayn’s eyes that Louis ignores. “We’re talking about maybe staying the night. Liam says he’s a few more blankets this time.” He grins at Liam, tongue pressed the back of his teeth. A slight flush spreads across Liam’s face. It’s so fucking adorable that Louis wants to vomit. 

“Can’t,” he says instead. That makes the look on Liam’s face disappear pretty quick. 

Harry’s frowning at him again. “Why not?”

“I’ve got the morning shift at work,” Louis replies. It’s not exactly a lie; he _does_ have to work in the morning. It’s just that the shift is late enough in the morning that theoretically they could rise early and be home in time. Looking over at Liam though, Louis knows he can’t stay overnight. He just. He _can’t_.

“Sorry,” he mumbles into the ensuing silence. 

“That’s okay,” Niall breaks in. “Just means you can come visit us, mate!”

Louis doesn’t pay much attention after that, hears Liam’s protests along with Niall’s enthusiastic arguments and Zayn’s sincere encouragement. Harry’s stayed silent though and when Louis finally looks back up from his cup of tea, it’s to find Harry watching him. They stare at each other for a few moments. Louis’ not quite sure if Harry finds what he’s looking for on Louis’ face, but in the end he gives Louis a small, sad smile, then turns back to the others and joins in trying to get Liam to change his mind. 

~

The sun is starting to hit the horizon when they finally get up to leave. Liam walks with them to the car, Niall and Harry trying one more time to convince Liam to come with them. 

“It’s obvious there’s a connection between you and Zayn,” Niall says. “Something more than just the wolf,” he adds at Liam’s _duh_ look. 

Zayn murmurs, “ _Pack_ ,” and it hurts Louis heart with the way Liam’s face lights up at the words. It’s gone a second later, Liam ducking his head and running a hand over the back of his neck. 

“I can’t,” he says quietly. He looks up then, meeting Louis’ eyes and stumbling over his next words. “I’ve got-- I’ve got obligations here.” Louis can’t help grinding his teeth together. He turns his head, staring at long line of the road in the dusky light. He’s not thinking about Liam out in the forest, running by himself. He’s not. 

“Paul’s done a lot for me.” Liam sounds as if he’s nearly begging, almost like he wants them, wants _Louis_ , to understand that there’s a reason. “I can’t just leave him.” 

Louis has to physically bite his lip to stop his, “Whatever,” that wants to escape. He does turn his head back though, to find Liam watching him. With a shrug, Louis replies, “Gotta do whatcha gotta do, yeah?”

Liam’s face falls a little at that and Louis swallows the bitterness sitting at the back of his throat. Zayn looks less than impressed as well, but Louis ’s getting used to that look. 

“The offer’s always open.” Louis can hear the censure in Harry’s voice, but refuses to look at him. It’s not much longer before they’re all in the car, engine rumbling as they once again leave the chippy behind them. This time Louis refuses to look back, huddling into the back corner. 

The tension in the car is palpable until finally Louis grumbles, “Out with it already.”

“You were a right knob all day, Lou,” Niall says after a moment. There’s disappointment in his voice and god, Louis hates _that_ almost as much as everything else today. 

However, there’s not much he can say to that, accurate as it is, so he just doesn’t say anything at all. It’s a very long ride home.

~*~

It’s evident, a couple of weeks later, that something is missing. 

That _someone_ is missing. 

If Zayn was restless before, he’s downright on edge now. Prowling the flat, hands curled around his mobile. Always waiting for something. Niall does his best to soothe him and it works to a certain extent, but a few days later, the tension in Zayn’s shoulders is back. As the next full moon draws closer, it begins to wear on Niall as well, dark circles appearing under his eyes as Zayn starts to not sleep. 

Harry’s become more preoccupied than usual. Every time Louis catches him, he’s staring off into space with a frown between his brows, rubbing at his chest absently.

When he’s not staring at Louis, that is. 

And it’s that that messes with Louis more than anything else. The considering look on Harry’s face when Louis glances up to find that solemn green gaze on him. It’s been so long since Harry’s given him this much attention. It’s a buzz under Louis’ skin, an ache that settles in his chest. There’s still so much need in him, the urge to touch what used to be his. It keeps catching Louis off guard and he has to dig his fingernails into the palms of his hands. The sting brings a bit of clarity, for a while at least. 

He takes as many extra shifts at work as he can, anything to get out of the flat. Like Zayn, he doesn’t sleep much either. Dreaming of brown-turned-gold eyes when he does. 

~

Zayn refuses to leave the flat so for the first time in ages, they spend the full moon at home. 

The wolf prowls the flat, sniffing every corner. It’s only after he’s gone round three times that he finally ambles into the living room, Niall trailing slowly after him. He shrugs his shoulders at Louis’ questioning glance, and shakes his head. With a heavy sigh, he slumps down on the sofa next to Louis.

“Think we’re going to have to go back,” he murmurs. 

Zayn’s ears prick up and he steps over, resting his head on Niall’s knee. He glances back and forth between the two of them without moving his head. A low whine rumbles against Niall’s leg. 

As much trepidation as Louis has about it, he agrees. 

“You should take him in a couple of days.” Reaching out, Louis scritches his fingers along Zayn’s snout. It earns him another whine and a quick lick at his wrist when he pulls his hand back. “Once the moon’s done its run. Might get some of this out of his system.”

He’s not got a lot of faith in that. Louis’ fairly certain only one thing is really going to solve the problem, but he doesn’t want to think about it. 

Niall obviously feels the same, slumping into Louis’ side. “You wouldn’t come?”

 _After the disaster of that last time?_ Louis wants to say. Instead, he replies, “Got work all this week.”

“You’re never home,” Niall grumbles at that. “And Harry’s constantly distracted.”

Earlier, Louis’d walked into the kitchen to find Harry grinning stupidly down at his mobile. Louis remembers that smile, the fondness on his face reserved for one particular person. He’d walked back out before Harry could look up. 

“You should take Haz,” Louis says. “He’d fucking love to see Liam again.” He’d not meant to sound so bitter, but when Niall sighs, “Oh, Lou,” he knows he’s failed. Niall, being the good lad he is, doesn’t say anything else. Just wraps an arm around Louis’ stomach and snuggles further into his shoulder. 

Zayn whines again, shifting over until his head’s on Louis’ knee instead. He blinks up at Louis, eyes gold and familiar. They’re not the ones he keeps seeing in his dreams though, and Louis hates it a little. 

~

It’s late when they fall asleep; Harry still not home from work. Louis drags the cushions from the sofa onto the floor and pulls all the duvets from their beds, heaping them up into a nest of sorts. Zayn seems happy at this, rolling around and finally burrowing under one end once Niall settles into a spot. Louis manages to fall asleep after a while as well. 

It’s the warm slide of a body behind him that has him waking up, a familiar arm curling around his waist. 

“Lou--”

Harry’s voice has an edge of desperation in it, a plea of sorts. Louis hadn’t even heard him come in. 

“Don’t,” Louis breathes. The arm around his waist tenses. 

It’s a terrible idea, Louis knows. He’s a mess, but Harry smells so familiar and it’s been ages since Harry voluntarily touched him like this. Behind him he can feel Harry holding his breath, waiting. 

_Fuck it_. 

Louis slides his fingers through Harry’s, shifting backward until Harry’s nothing but a line of heat from his head to his toes. He shivers when Harry exhales, warm breath on the back of his neck. He buries his nose in Louis’ hair and squeezes Louis’ fingers. Before Louis can blink, Harry’s asleep. 

He’s certain that sleep is an impossible feat at this point, but as he listens to the steady in and out of Harry’s breath, he finds his eyes drifting shut again. It’s the best night’s rest he’s had in a month.

~

Liam shows up at their door two days later.

~

After the strangeness of this last full moon, there’s a strange sort of non-verbal agreement to stay close. Louis doesn’t say anything but he likes it. Likes the way he and Harry are currently arguing over which movie to put on, whilst Niall sits on the sofa and watches with amusement, Zayn smoking a cigarette on the balcony and shaking his head at their ridiculousness through the glass.

Harry smiles at him, dimples deep, and Louis loses his concentration for a split second. Snatching the case out of Louis’ hands, Harry shoves it onto the highest shelf. The one that’s currently collecting nothing but dust. 

“No superheroes,” he says, even as Louis scowls at him. He shifts, reaching over to pull another case off the shelf, pressing briefly against Louis’ side before stepping back. Louis ignores the way his heartbeat picks up, glancing down at the movie in Harry’s hand.

It looks foreign, pretentious, and worst of all, boring. Louis’ thankful for the distraction.

“Nialler doesn’t want to spend the movie _reading_ ,” he says. 

“Oi! Leave me out of it!” Niall shouts. Then adds, “No subtitles though, Haz. You know Zayn’s the only one that likes to watch that shit with you.”

Harry whines at that, giving Niall a pouty frown over his shoulder. Thankfully, Niall gives no fucks about Harry’s sad face and repeats, “Nope,” popping his p for emphasis. Harry just frowns harder, turning his attention to Zayn, who’s slipped inside and is making his way toward the kitchen.

“Zay--”

“No subtitles, Harry.”

He can hear Harry suck in a breath, to argue some more since Harry can be tenacious as fuck when he wants, but Louis’ caught by the way Zayn whips his head toward the front door. Louis could swear Zayn’s eyes wolf out, but before he can say anything, a knock echoes through the flat. 

Louis knows who’s going to be on the other side, even before Zayn’s quick strides take him to the door. Before he’s wrenching it open to find Liam stood there, a bit wary and looking as though he’s not slept in a week. No one moves for a moment, as if they’re all holding their breath.

“Hello,” Liam finally says, voice hushed. He looks hesitant, unsure of his welcome as his gaze flits between the four of them before settling back on Zayn once more. No one responds, mostly out of shock, Louis thinks, and Liam’s face falls a little. “You said--”

That’s as far as he gets before Zayn reaches out, curling a hand around the back of Liam’s neck and pulling him in. Liam goes willingly, body slumping into Zayn’s. He shoves his face into Zayn’s neck, and even from where he’s standing, Louis can see the way Liam’s body shudders and then goes pliant. 

_Mine_ , Louis thinks. It’s fierce, the feeling, and he blinks in surprise. 

He drags his gaze away from the two at the door, glancing up at Harry instead. He’s shocked to find a rather harsh frown on Harry’s face. He’d have thought Harry would be happy to see Liam. 

It’s not until a few minutes later, when they’ve ushered Liam into the living room and Harry’s insinuated himself between Liam and Zayn on the sofa that Louis understands. For the first time in fucking ages, it seems he and Harry might have something in common. It nearly makes him laugh out loud, but he’s afraid it might sound hysterical so he just presses his lips together. 

Well then, this should be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, the photos that started this whole thing are [here](http://i242.photobucket.com/albums/ff135/prettykittyaya/tumblr_inline_mgm7beEZqC1qzpbfq.png) and [here](http://i242.photobucket.com/albums/ff135/prettykittyaya/tumblr_musq2yUYh11rx45bxo1_500.png).


End file.
